Lorcan Darcy: Legionnaire
is an 2020 American computer-animated adventure film directed by Todd Haynes while being written and produced by Cillian Darcy. It stars India Eisley, Claire Blackwielder, Jennifer Lawrence, Cuba Gooding, Jr, Ross Lynch, David Tennant, Jennifer Anstion, Alfonso Ribeiro, Kevin Michael Richardson, Christopher McDonald and Elizabeth Banks. It's the second film of Danny Antonucci Cinematic Ed-iverse . The film follows an seventeen years old lesbian must find her parents but must fight to save the world from the unknown demons called Suicide Seven. Plans for an animated Lorcan Darcy film, to be developed by Haynes wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining the in-house computer animation of Sony Pictures Animation with traditional hand-drawn comic book techniques inspired by the work of a female version of Lorcan Darcy. Plot Lorcan Darcy, was born with father Cillian, who runs a popular sports-themed diner, and her unnamed mother who walked out on her, lives in Los Angeles. Feeling Lorcan needs a mother, Cillian marries a vain gold digger named Melanie, who has socially-awkward fraternal twin daughter, Olivia and Lucy. During the events of Suicide Seven attack, Cillian is presumed dead when he runs to save Fiona. Having supposedly left no will, Fiona receives all of his belongings, including the house, the diner, and to her dismay, Lorcan before she runs away. Eight years later, Lorcan is now 17 and became a stubborn, mischievous, and rebellious young woman. She is the archetypal punk-rocker, expressed in both her music taste and style. She loves to get high, drink beer, and can be described as bold and outgoing. She was found by a man named Michael, a reform alcholic who struggling from his divorce. He tries to connect with Lorcan by playing video games. Lorcan attends with her best friends, Jake and Melissa Williams a Los Angeles academy of Arts Lottery, and was awarded the final entry. She was happy that she's going home to Los Angeles to settle the score with her evil stepmother. She then visited her best friend and Melissa's sister, Hayley. While they discussed the opportunities that the school could open to her, an purple jewel emerges from Hayley's bag and burns Lorcan's hand, causing her to run to the toilet. Later, when Lorcan walked out of the bathroom, Aaron was confronted by her own sister. During the confrontation Lorcan fled from Hayley's apartment. While hiding from her friend on the street, Lorcan realized that she was starting to become invisible. At night, Lorcan walking into the sewers and sees a living humanoid lizard battling a gothic boy. She remembers the goth boy. He is none other as her father, Cillian Darcy. He explains that he escaped from the attack to battle the Suicide Seven. He offers to teach her how to be a hero. The next day, Lorcan and Jake move into their dormitory at their new school and meet their new roommate, Tess. Jake starts to have hearts appear out of his eyes, and gazes dreamily at Tess. Lorcan practise her flying and it work. Tess, Hayley and Melissa are impressed that Lorcan has her own superpowers. One night, while Lorcan sleeps, she dreams that Doctor Fulton enters her dorm and electrocutes her. She wakes up in a panic, but realizes it was just a dream. Almost immediately, a teacher enters their room and rushes them to the gymnasium due to an emergency. In the gym, another teacher states that there was some sort of super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Cillian was shot. Lorcan was shocked that her own dad was shot. Tess, Hayley and Melissa didn't know Cillian was her father. She sneaks out to find, and help her dad. While jumping and climbing over buildings, he notices a blue electrical flash off in the distance, so he heads towards it. As he gets closer there's a bigger explosion. By the time Lorcan arrives in her old house, she watches as Cillian, in the arms of his wife, dies. Lorcan sneaks through the crowd and asks a very sad looking Lucy Darcy how does she knows Cillian, and she replies "She was his wife". Miles is struck with grief over not being able to help her dad before his untimely demise, stating that if she had done more with his powers over the last few months, her father might still be alive. Tess suggests that perhaps he was given powers to become the next Darcy hero. Later, Lorcan and her friends attend her father's funeral.She once again speaks to Lucy, who tells her that she was his daughter. Lucy was shocked that she's has a step-daughter and offers to teach her how to be a hero. Lorcan and Lucy practise fighting to take on the Suicide Seven. Kage may be defeated so there's only six remain members. Lucy reveals she met Cillian when they were sixteen, she fell in love with him. They became a couple but they go seperate colleges. Cillian had a one night stand with Lorcan's mother during his 21st birthday. Then they reunited and got married. Lorcan came out to her as a lesbian. Lucy didn't know that she has a problem with her sexuality and give her step-daughter advice, All she got to do is to keep calm and fight hard. At night, Lorcan encounters Doctor Fulton and prepare to fights. Cast *India Eisley as Lorcan Darcy, An teenage daughter who's a lesbian. *Claire Blackwidler as Melissa Williams *Jennifer Lawrence as Hayley Williams *Ross Lynch as Jake, Lorcan's childhood best friend. *Christopher McDonald as Maximilian Banks, The mafia boss who is the main antagonist of the film. He has some connection to Lorcan's parents' death. *Will Ferrell as General Madness, Maximilian's right hand man. *Jeff Garlin as Michael, Lorcan's foster father who allies with her against Suicide Seven.. *Hugh Jackman as Cillian Darcy, Lorcan's biological father who walked out on her when she was a baby. *Patrica Heaton as Fiona, Cillian's second wife who abuses Lorcan. *Eden Sher as Olivia, Fiona's daughter and the minor antagonist. *Jennifer Anstion as Emily Williams, The Headmistress of the orphanage who's actually Maximilian's wife. *David Tennant as Doctor Fulton *Alfonso Ribeiro as Kage the Lizard King *Kevin Michael Richardson as Junior *Elizabeth Banks as Lady Time Category:Danny Antonucci Cinematic Ed-iverse Category:2020 films Category:Computer-animated Category:Movies Category:LGBT-related films